Long
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Sasuke decided that it was time to grow his hair out. Why? Because that irritating Nara couldn't be hogging a certain Hyuuga! SasuHinaShika


A/N: Yo! My first SasuHinaShika of the year.

Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Long—0

After contemplating his situation for a few minutes, Uchiha Sasuke has decided that he would grow long hair. The revelation came to him one day while his class was outside, taking turns on throwing kunai at the specified targets.

That day had started off as it usually did; Sasuke sought out the quiet Hyuuga heiress and lazy Nara to be his partners, for out of the immature class that was under the tutelage of Umino Iruka, the two aforementioned students were the least likely to annoy him. How wrong he was—where the Nara was concerned, that is.

"Maa, this troublesome hair is going to be the death of me." An eight year old Shikamaru groaned, shoving his hair out of his face for what seemed to be the thousandth time that morning, only for it to flop back in his face as a light breeze ruffled it out from behind his ears.

Sasuke tossed his kunai, nodding with satisfaction as it hit its target in the center ring before turning to the notoriously lazy genin in training. A delicate brow rose high as he watched the young Nara battle it out with his shoulder length hair, listening in as the child uttered curses that most students haven't even heard yet. The Uchiha glanced over to the third member of their team, and secret crush, pleased when he saw that her face was blank with a slight questioning tilt of her brows. Good. Hinata didn't understand what the words meant.

"Why don't you just get your hair cut if it's too 'troublesome', Nara?" Sasuke asked, his eyes rolling back to the slightly taller boy.

"No way. Kaa-san would take far too many liberties." The Nara shuddered at the thought of his mother giving him any sort of hair cut. "Besides, my old man has long hair too." He added, as if it explained everything.

"S-Shikamaru-kun?"

Both males turned towards the shy Hyuuga, who was standing a few feet behind them, her kunai was safely secured in her leg pouch, leaving her hands free to poke her fingers together. She flushed lightly at the attention she was getting from both boys before she slowly stepped forward, her hand going to her right wrist and tugging at a black band there.

"W-would you like me to p-pull your hair back f-for you?" Hinata smiled warmly, her dimples flashing the world.

"Uh… Sure."

Sasuke's eyes immediately flicked over to the long haired boy, sensing a slight shift in the group's dynamics. He nearly growled at what he saw there. The damn Nara was blushing! He fingered his spare kunai, watching with mounting rage as the girl combed her nimble fingers through the thick russet hair to straighten it out a bit before carefully pulling it back into a ponytail at the top of the Nara's head.

"Much better. Thanks, Hinata-chan." Shikamaru said with a genuine smile, half turning to gaze back at the indigo haired female.

"A-ah! N-No need to thank me S-Shikamaru-kun!" The Hyuuga heiress sputtered, waving her hands in front of herself. "I-I actually enjoy l-long hair! I u-used to help my n-niisan put h-his up, but l-lately…" She trailed off, shaking her head slightly before smiling softly at the Nara. "A-Anyways, now it s-should be easier for y-you to train."

"Hai." Shikamaru pulled out a kunai from his leg pouch and tossed it towards the dummy with targets on it. It sailed through the air, heading straight for the center ring—only for another kunai to come out of nowhere and knock it away, claiming the center ring for itself. Chocolate hues flicked off to the side, where a smirking Uchiha stood, a questioning brow raising.

"Oh, gomen. It slipped." Sasuke smiled falsely.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened. Maybe your freakishly long bangs got in the way." Shikamaru countered. He was no idiot. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the Uchiha had a major crush on the Hyuuga. He was obviously jealous and was taking it out on their training session. _How troublesome._

"My bangs aren't that long." Sasuke retorted with a mild glare.

"A-Ah, if your bangs a-are bothering you, y-you can use my h-hair clip, Sasuke-san." Hinata interrupted cluelessly, reaching into one of her pockets and producing a bright blue hair clip.

Shikamaru watched on with mild amusement as the Uchiha faltered, his face an open book. He would agree, especially if those bright red ears were anything to go by.

"S-Sure. But you're going to have to be the one to clip them back; I don't know how to work those girly contraptions!" Sasuke huffed, turning his head to play off how nervous he was. He didn't care that he was Sasuke-'san' while Shikamaru was 'kun'—at least not at the moment. The only thing he could concentrate on was keeping his blush contained to his ears. He'd be toast if it took root on his face.

He was rewarded with twinkle-like laughter as the Hyuuga approached him while snapping open the clip. "Very well Sasuke-san. It'll o-only take a second." As she moved in, the raven haired boy had no choice but to close his eyes. There was no way that he'd be able to stand that close to her without reacting in some way.

His heart rate increased lightly as he felt a feather-like touch on his forehead as Hinata brushed the entirety of his bangs from his eyes. He felt her brushing them back as far as they would go before there was a weird fastening sensation and she stepped back. It was over.

Lavender hues were watching him closely as his opened, obviously waiting for some sort of reaction. He flashed her a smirk and a small nod. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan. I'm sure that I'll train better now than I've ever had." He watched in satisfaction as the female flushed a dark red—darker than she blushed for the Nara, at least—and gave him a wide smile. _Hm… Maybe I don't need long hair, I mean, if she continues to clip my bangs back for me…_

"Oh Kami! Hey everyone, look at little Sasu-chan! He's so pretty with that blue hair clip!" Uzumaki's voice interrupted his train of thought, forcing his eyes to snap back open and glower at the obnoxious blonde. He caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye, grimacing when he noticed that a bunch of his fangirls were… fangirling.

_Then again, maybe long hair isn't such a bad idea after all… _

0—Long—0

A/N: This was written pretty fast, right after the idea came to me, actually, so if it wasn't as good as you were expecting… sorry!

Anyways, thanx for reading!


End file.
